The Crash
by RainySunnyEnding
Summary: When Kurt says goodbye to Blaine one evening, little does he know that the next time he sees him, his boyfriend will be lying in a coma. And he just isn't waking up. A story of how families and relationships can be devastated by tragedy. Written entirely in speech between the characters. Very angsty. A gift for DemigodGleek as a thank you for her continued support.
1. Before

"I have to go. My dad's expecting me home."

"Your dad's coming back?"

"He is. I couldn't believe it when my mom told me."

"...do you really have to go?"

"I do. Hey, I'll see you tomorrow."

"You'll see me tomorrow."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Call me when you get home."


	2. Shock (part 1 of 3)

"I'm sorry. We've done all we can do for now. It's now just a waiting game. You have to know that it's highly likely he'll wake up before too long. Please don't worry yourselves too much with thinking about that. We can't assess brain damage until he does wake up, and it is possible there will be some memory loss. But for now, there is nothing we can do but wait."

"Thank you, doctor."

"I'm just doing my job, Mrs Anderson."


	3. Shock (part 2 of 3)

"Where is he?"

"He's in there. He... he hasn't woken up."

"Can I see him?"

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea..."

"...why? What's wrong?!"

"N-nothing, it's just-"

"Then nothing. My son has been going out of his mind with worry. He's blaming himself and now you're really not helping. All he wants to do is spend a few minutes with his boyfriend. Can you not even give him that?"

"... It's not Kurt's fault."

"Then let him see Blaine."


	4. Shock (part 3 of 3)

"B-Blaine. I... I've been told to try to speak to you. Um, this is weird. It's, er, it's like when we call each other. At night. Late. And, um, you are really tired and fall asleep and I'm still talking to you before I realise you're asleep. But you're not on the end of the phone. You're... Blaine, I'm squeezing your hand. Can you feel it? Please. Do something. Do anything. Squeeze back or flicker your eyelid. Anything to let me know you're listening? ... Okay. It's okay. I can wait. I'm going to be here when you wake up, Blaine. I really want to be here when you wake up.

"The doctor says that you've only been out for a couple of days, and we have nothing to worry about yet. That's okay. But I can't not worry, Blaine. I love you. I don't think I can live my life without you. I don't want to.

"It's graduation in a month. We have that reservation downtown after. Please don't make me cancel it, baby. Wake up. We can graduate together and then go find our apartment and start our life. New York, babe. Big lights and a bright city.

"Um... I've just been talking and, uh, well, you can't hear. You're asleep. I don't know when you'll wake up, Blaine. I hope-"

"Kurt..."

"Dad?"

"I think that's long enough."

"But... Okay. Can I come back tomorrow?"

"You can come back tomorrow."


	5. Doubt (part 1 of 3)

"How is he?"

"He's fine."

"But he's still not woken up yet?"

"He's fine."

"What if he's not, though?"

"_Rachel_! Please!"

"...sorry."


	6. Doubt (part 2 of 3)

"Darling. Blaine. I... Ooh, isn't this weird. I...

"...

"... Well I should go. Um."

"... Mrs Anderson?"

"Yes?"

"I wondered if you'd like to speak about-"

"He's my son, doctor. It's been a week."

"...I understand."

"How... how likely is it that... that he..."

"Probable, Mrs Anderson. Don't lose hope yet."

"Thank you."


	7. Doubt (part 3 of 3)

"How..."

"He's still asleep, dad."

"Kurt... Kurt, come here."

"Dad. I... I don't know what... What if he... I don't know..."

"I know, kiddo. I've got you. I know."

"... What do you..."

"What do I think?"

"Mm."

"I think Blaine's strong. And he loves you. And he won't let a little thing like a coma keep him away from you."

"Thank you. I think I needed to... Thank you."


	8. Fall (part 1 of 3)

"Kate?"

"Not now, Robert."

"But when..."

"Maybe when our son isn't lying in a coma down the road. I'm going to see him."

"But-"

"_No_. No."

"Can I... Can I come with you?"

"...not today. I'm sorry."


	9. Fall (part 2 of 3)

"B-Blaine? Baby... I'm... I'm going crazy here. I need you to wake up, okay? I need you to open your eyes for me... _Please_! ... Please... Oh, Blaine. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine...

"... Um. Everyone's wishing you the best. They all ask about you every day. I wish they wouldn't... Blaine, I miss you. I... I wish I hadn't let you go. I knew you didn't want to see your dad. I wish I had asked you to stay the night. I... It's my fault. If I had stopped you from leaving, you wouldn't've been hi-... They've found the driver. Charged him. But they... _oh god_... they don't know what to charge him with. Speeding or... Blaine, please wake up. Please. Just, please. Please wake up. Please..."


	10. Fall (part 3 of 3)

"Um, are you okay?"

"Oh, please. Not you too. Please. Leave me alone."

"Kurt!"

"I'm sorry. But I've had everyone and their dog asking how I am and... It's been too long. I just..."

"Kurt? Do you want to come into my office?"

"Huh. Have you got a pamphlet on this too or something?"

"No, I haven't. But I have got comfy seats and a facility to get coffee and somewhere where you can sit where you're not crying in the middle of the corridor."

"I don't need your... I... Okay."


	11. Change (part 1 of 2)

"Oh, Blaine. Blaine, you're so... You're so small. I don't know... What was I expecting. My boy... my little-... I'm sorry. I am so sorry. For everything. I wasn't here for you and... I will never, ever forgive myself for not making it up to you. So why don't you wake up, eh? Let me make things right. I want to, Blaine. I want to so much. Just let me? Let me have a chance?

"Open your eyes. Move your hand. Hey, or... Okay, I'm holding your hand. Um, you can even push me away. If you... If you want to. Blaine, anything. Let us know you're still in there, okay? Come o-"

"I have your macchiato."

"Oh. Thank you."

"... What were you doing?"

"Talking. I... I thought it might help. A bit."

"You were holding his hand."

"I... I was."

"...okay."

"What if... What if he doesn't..."

"Don't even say it. Please. Just don't."

"Okay. I won't."

"Good."

"...Kate?"

"What?"

"Can I... Can I hold you?"

"I... Yes."


	12. Change (part 2 of 2)

"Can I go in?"

"Y-yes. You kn-know where his r-room is."

"...Mrs Anderson? Are you okay?"

"I... Oh, Kurt."

"Mrs Anderson, what's wrong?"

"K-Kate. Please c-call me Kate."

"Kate, then. What's... Is he okay?"

"It's been three weeks, Kurt. Just over three w-weeks. Um, we've been told... It's highly unlikely he'll... he'll ever wake up."

"Oh god..."


	13. Anger (part 1 of 2)

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Please don't shout..."

"I'll stop shouting when you tell me what has happened!"

"Listen to your mother."

"... What are _you_ doing here?!"

"I've come back."

"Bullshit."

"Language!"

"Tell me what's going on!"

"You were filming in-"

"I know what _I_ was doing, thank you. _I_ was doing it. I don't know what _you_ were doing, though. _Where is he_?"

"Please, please stop shouting."

"... I'm sorry. I'm just... I'm so worried."

"We all are. Come on. He's in here."

"Thank you- Oh. Oh god. He's..."

"I know..."


	14. Anger (part 2 of 2)

"C'mon, bro. Smile! You're graduating!"

"I'm not in the mood."

"To graduate? Isn't that a bit late?"

"Shut up. Please, just _shut up_!"

"...sorry?"

"No. _No_, it's _me_ who should be apologising."

"That's okay."

"I... Thank you. For everything. I know I haven't been the easiest. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, bro. I'm here for you."

"Thank you. ... Um, you're squishing me."

"Sorry."

"... I have to go. I, um, I need to cancel a table order."

"So will you join us instead?"

"... I don't think so."


	15. Helpless (part 1 of 2)

"Blaine. Hey, I'm here. Mom and dad have gone for lunch. I just, you know, wanted to chat. Without them being around. I miss how it used to be. We had such a great time when we were kids. Ha, can you remember when you were really young and I had a girl over? It was a hot day and we had the paddling pool in the garden. And you insisted on getting naked in it. Oh, my girl didn't look at me all the time she was there that day. She was _enamoured_ with you!

"I thought I'd never see her again, Blaine. But it turned out she was so in love with you... She came back when she was meant to be babysitting her brother. Brought him along too. I remember that look on your face. You looked so damn happy, Blaine. You completely ignored the rest of us, didn't you? Oh, Blaine...

"...Blaine? When are you going to wake up for us?"


	16. Helpless (part 2 of 2)

"Mr and Mrs Anderson?"

"What is it, doctor?"

"I can see you're trying to get back to the room, but I need-"

"Just spit it out."

"... Your son has been unconscious for six weeks now. After three it... It was unlikely at three but now... I can't give you false hope. It's not looking good."

"Oh... Kate? Kate where are you going?"

"...maybe let her have some time."

"Our son is dying. Care to tell me how much _time_ we have?"

"...you can go to see him now."


	17. Near

"Kurt! Kurt, can you come here please?"

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes, dad."

"No, you'll be here _now_!"

"...what's happened?"

"Here _now_!"

"... Sorry. Um. What's..."

"What's this?"

"... That's... It's... Where did you find it?"

"I thought I'd start on the post-its. Do a job for you to make going to New York easier."

"Dad..."

"Why did you do it? What made you cancel your flight?"

"... I'm not going, dad."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not going... To New York. I'm staying here."

"And NYADA? You've been accepted; you can't throw your life away!"

"My life is laying in a coma ten minutes from this house, dad! And how far from New York? I have to be here, you don't understand."

"Too right I don't!"

"...I can't go without him, dad. I can't leave Ohio without him."

"I... Oh, come here. It's going to be alright."


	18. Bargaining (part 1 of 2)

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?"

"Of course I am. I can't go to New York without my best friend, and he won't go without Blaine. So. We just have to find a way of waking him up."

"But what if someone catches us?"

"It's a hospital, Finn. People are meant to visit."

"... How are you going to wake him up? Sing to him?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead. Come on, let's go."


	19. Bargaining (part 2 of 2)

"B-Blaine... I'm here... I'm holding your hand again. I always do. All you have to do is squeeze. Just move your fingers, baby. Please...? No. No, you're not awake. It's been too long, I... Will you remember? Remember everything? Remember anything? It... it doesn't matter because I'll be here to help you if you do forget it all. And I'll always love you, Blaine. I always will.

"Oh, yeah, I'm staying here. I'm not going to NYADA, or to New York. Your mum has told them about... you. They'll keep your place open until a week before we're meant to go. And then if - _when_ - you wake up, if it's after that, then they'll find a place for you. However many years in the future that is. But I... I'm staying here. Until you leave. I'm going to be by your side, Blaine. I've enrolled late into some local fashion course. It's a far leap from NYADA but... it's closer to you.

"Please don't leave me, Blaine. I couldn't bear it if you left me. I- _Rachel_?"

"Hi, Kurt!"

"What are you..."

"I told you this wasn't a good idea..."

"Nonsense! Kurt, how are you feeling?"

"... I'm not coming to New York with you. Excuse me."

"Kurt!"


	20. Denial (part 1 of 2)

"Hang on, I'll be with you in a minute!"

"Okay."

"... Sorry about that. We're a man down and-... Do I know you?"

"Will Schuester. I run the-"

"Glee club, yeah, I remember. Do you have a problem with your car?"

"No, I... I came here to see you, actually."

"Me?"

"Yes, I... I was wondering how Kurt was doing."

"He... Take a seat. Coffee?"

"Thanks."

"He... He's decided not to go to New York. Wants to be closer to... Sugar?"

"One, please."

"Closer to Blaine. Be there when he wakes up. If he does. Is that okay?"

"Mm. Great. Thanks."

"He's been going in to see him every day. Some days he comes home and goes straight up to bed. Doesn't eat or anything. I think he's beginning to realise that this might not all end in sunshine, lollipops and... What was it they used to say? Klainebows?"

"Klainebows. ... Mr Hummel..."

"Please. It's Burt."

"Burt. Have you... have you seen Blaine?"

"I have. Once or twice."

"And?"

"Honestly? Don't tell Kurt I said this, but... No. No, he won't."


	21. Denial (part 2 of 2)

"Excuse me? Doc?"

"Mr Anderson. How can I help?"

"While my mum's not here... Please, tell me honestly."

"...I'm sorry, Mr Anderson."

"...shit."

"I think the kindest thing to do would be... He's not living."

"No. _No_! He's still my brother! There's a chance, right? Please tell me there's a chance..."

"It isn't impossible."

"Then we're not giving up."


	22. Decision

"Kurt?"

"I... was just about to go in to see him. Is that okay?"

"Yes. Yes, of course. I just... wanted to talk to you first."

"Oh. Okay."

"I've heard you've given up on New York."

"...I have."

"May I ask why?"

"I can't leave him."

"...Kurt? You know it's not leaving him, don't you?"

"...I can't..."

"Would Blaine want you sitting by his bedside crying over him?"

"...no."

"He's got us. He won't be alone if he wakes up."

"When."

"No, Kurt, _if_."

"...but..."

"I know. I know it's hard. But this is our reality. I don't want to sit by and watch you suffer. My son wouldn't've liked that."

"... What should I do? What if he wakes up and asks for me?"

"Kurt... It's a huge ask that he'll wake up. It's an even bigger one that he'll remember anything. I'm sorry."

"So, I'm dealing with... with fractions of percentages here?"

"I'm so sorry."

"No, it's... Well, it's not alright but... Thank you, Mrs Anderson."

"Kate."

"... Kate. ... I'm going in now."


	23. Forgiveness

"Can I sit here?"

"...sure."

"... Listen. Son. I... I want to apologise."

"... Do you think now is the right time?"

"I think now is the perfect time."

"Why?"

"Because I might not be able to make it up with him. I won't live with myself if you can't forgive me."

"Dad, you left us."

"... I know. But..."

"No, dad, there is no but."

"I was scared."

"...scared? Scared of what?"

"Of what I knew would happen. Which did happen at Sadie Hawkins. That was my biggest fear. Of him getting hurt."

"Dad, he's lying in there as far from okay as you could be."

"... I wish I had made it up to him before."

"So do I, dad. And for what it's worth... I do."

"You do wh- oh. Oh, Cooper. Thank you, son."


	24. Far (part 1 of 3)

"You've reached Ms Rachel Berry, future Broadway star. How may I help?"

"I... Hi."

"...Kurt?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"Oh. What do you... How are you?"

"I'm... Rachel, do you have a spare room?"

"Er, yeah. I do."

"Would you... Could I... Is there..."

"Kurt?"

"Rachel."

"Are you saying what I think you are?"

"... I have a flight next Monday."


	25. Far (part 2 of 3)

"Grant, can you pass me the... Yeah, that's it. Thanks."

"Do you need any help, boss?"

"No, I think I'm good."

"... Kurt came in earlier."

"He... He what?"

"He looked really upset."

"Did he say what he wanted?"

"...I think he was going up to see Blaine. For the last time."

"And he wanted me to go with him."

"I... I don't know."

"... Grant, could you finish this car, please?"

"Sure."


	26. Far (part 3 of 3)

"Blaine. Oh, Blaine. I feel...

"... Blaine, what's the point in talking if you're never going to be able to hear me? Or even if you can now, you'll never be able to answer me. I... I really believed, Blaine. I had faith in you wa... in you waking up and us going to New York. Blaine, that's never going to h-h-happen. _Blaine_!

"... I'm never going to give up on you. I... Sometimes it may feel easier. It may feel a lot easier, to just... forget. But I can't. I won't, Blaine. I... I love you and I love you so much. Blaine... Me going... That doesn't mean anything. It means... means that I'm listening to my dad, and your mum, and maybe even Rachel a little tiny bit. It's still only a plane journey away. I can come back. And will. For you.

"Goodb- no. _No_, no, no, no, no, no-"

"Kurt. Hey, hey, it's alright. I'm here. Come on. Come on, let's get you home. Let's get you home, yeah?"

"Dad, I love him so much."

"I know, kid. I know."


	27. Faith (part 1 of 2)

"Hey, Kurt! Kurt! Wait up!"

"... Hi, Cooper."

"I've heard you're going."

"Um, yeah. New York. It's what-"

"Blaine would have wanted, I know. I wanted to tell you you're doing the right thing. And to, you know, say goodbye."

"Oh."

"The way you loved Blaine... I want to thank you."

"No thanking necessary."

"Have you just been in to see him?"

"Yeah. Thought I'd... um, say my final goo- farewell."

"Oh, you're a good kid. I'm going to miss you."

"You might see me again?"

"...oh, Kurt. How I hope that's right."


	28. Faith (part 2 of 2)

"...Robert?"

"Mm? Oh, hi."

"What are you doing in here?"

"Come. Sit."

"Why are you in here?"

"... I don't know. I thought it might help."

"Is this what you have been doing?"

"Every day."

"Oh, Robert."

"He's going to be alright. He has to be alright."

"Honey..."

"No, please. Let me have faith in something. Let me believe he's going to get through this."

"Faith in Jesus?"

"There's that smile again."

"You're being ridiculous."

"...maybe I am. But, Kate, two things are certain. I don't want to believe my son isn't going to wake up."

"... What's the other thing?"

"Hm?"

"You said there were two things."

"I did."

"... So what is-"

"I love you."


	29. Something (part 1 of 3)

"Kurt!"

"Rachel, please, I have had a horrible flight and all I want to do is head straight back to Ohio so please, for the love of Prada, get off me."

"...sorry?"

"Hey, Dingle Fairy, you're here."

"Dingle Fairy?"

"... I'm tired?"

"Is it weird that I actually kind of missed you, Santana?"

"I missed you too, Juicy Fruit."

"... That's even worse."


	30. Something (part 2 of 3)

"Hullo?"

"Hi. Is that Mr Hummel?"

"Burt, Kate. My name's Burt."

"Burt, can you come to the hospital?"

"...is he waking up?!"

"...no."

"Oh."

"The doctor wants to talk to all of us involved. I don't know if he has news or... or bad news."

"I'm involved?"

"You're practically family, Burt."

"... Maybe one day we might actually get the honour of seeing our sons marry."

"Maybe... Maybe that would have been the case. At one point. Not now."

"...don't give up hope, Kate."

"... I'll see you in a few minutes, yeah."

"...yeah."


	31. Something (part 3 of 3)

"Kurt? What's-"

"Something's happening. I _know_ that something's happening."

"With Blaine? Do you think he's waking up?"

"I don't-... _Dammit_, he's not picking up. Why is he not picking up?"

"Kurt, it's probably nothing. Stop worrying."

"I'm going back to Ohio."

"Okay, I could feel your sugary sweet panic waves oozing across the floor all the way to my room. I don't wants to be slipping in that. You can clean it up later. First, I'm holding a Tanavention. Berry, sit on his lap. You two are going to get cozy with a film we know he can't resist: Moulin Rouge. Go get sappy eyed over that. Meanwhile, I'll take Donald Duck's phone and try to get hold of his pops. Entiendes?"

"...Santana, what happens at the end of Moulin Rouge?"

"...okay, not Moulin Rouge. Not Lion King or West Side Story or... Dammit, Hummel, why do all the films you love have- When Harry Met Sally. Watch When Harry Met Sally. And I'll try not to barf from all the sparkly rainbows and the-"

"Santana! ... Thank you..."


	32. Nothing (part 1 of 3)

"What did you want to tell us, doc?"

"I'm sorry. I only wish I could have good news for you all. Blaine is... He's been out for a long time. A lot longer than we would expect a hit and run collision to take. Now, we still don't know about his mental state. The likelihood is that, even if he does wake up, he won't remember a thing."

"What are you saying, doctor?"

"I'm saying the easiest thing you could do now is to let him go."

"...easiest? You... My _son_, my _little boy_, he's the one in that room. He's the one you're _condemning_! No. No, you can't do it! I won't allow it!"

"Robert..."

"Our _little boy_, Kate..."

"Robert? Where are you going? Wait!"

"Mom? _Dad_! ... Doc, you really think Blaine's not strong enough to make it?"

"I don't know what Blaine is capable of, Mr Anderson."

"In 2008 he came out as gay. He was bullied and even our dad left. In 2009 he went to a school dance and got beaten up so badly that he was in hospital for weeks. Granted, he wasn't comatose for as long as he has been now. But he had broken ribs, a punctured lung, and a scar on his chest from a knife that one of the kids used on him. He never once gave up. Not once did he stop fighting. He pushed through and he made his recovery. Then he transferred to Dalton and met Kurt. Even if Blaine didn't have the strength in him for himself, he wouldn't leave Kurt behind. Blaine is strong enough. Don't you _dare_ doubt him again. See you, Burt."

"... Mr Hummel. You appear to be the only one of our gathering left."

"Can you blame them? ... Listen, tell me. Blaine's been out for, what, three months? What's the longest somebody has been in a coma for?"

"Edwarda O'Bara. From 1970 to 2012."

"...that's forty-two years..."

"Mr Hummel, she never woke up."

"...and of those who lived again?"

"Nineteen years. Two cases. Jan Grzebski. He died two years after waking up. And Terry Wallis. Awoke in 2003 but is amnestic. Gary Dockery was comatose for seven and a half years from 1988. When he woke up he recognised people and remembered memories of camping trips and the like. But after a few days he deteriorated again."

"And he died?"

"1997."

"...is there any hope for Blaine?"

"Mr Hummel, it's not impossible..."

"It's just highly unlikely."


	33. Nothing (part 2 of 3)

"Robert, please..."

"Were you okay with that? With hearing that?"

"We don't have much of a choice, honey."

"_Choice_!"

"Rob-"

"He's our son. Our _child_. Our _little boy_. Yes, I abandoned him when he came out. I was _terrified_ of losing him, Kate. I was so, _so_ scared. I... I thought he, he w-would get b-beaten up or, or something. A-and then he d-did. I'm back and I _can't_ lose... Kate, I can't lose him."

"Honey..."

"Your hands always were so very soft. Have I become your replacement? Is it going to be my tears you'll wipe away now instead of Blaine's...?"

"Rober-"

"We don't have a choice. We have to give him a chance."

"Mom?"

"Robert, I..."

"Dad?"

"Cooper."

"What... What are you thinking?"

"I'm not giving up on him, son. ...will you give your old man a hug?"

"Dad..."

"We're not giving up."


	34. Nothing (part 3 of 3)

"Dad?"

"Kurt. Kiddo. Your friend called me earlier. Are you alright?"

"I'm... worried. And she's not really my friend, dad."

"Aren't you living with her?"

"Yes? Rachel didn't want to move here alone, and when I told her I wasn't coming, Santana agreed to share an apartment with her."

"And now?"

"We've not got round to kicking her out."

"I heard that, Hummel!"

"You were meant to! But, dad, how is he?"

"You knew something happened?"

"I could feel it. Dad. Please. Tell me."

"No change."

"Oh. But..."

"The doctor called us in. All of us. Apparently that included me."

"What did he say?"

"...he told us he had a minimal chance of coming out of this."

"Dad..."

"He suggested, I don't know, turning off some machines or something."

"He... _What_?"

"You know I'm not good with all that medical stuff."

"But... They're not, are they? Tell me they're not?"

"They flipped out, said no way, skedaddled. Kurt, the doctor said it was almost inevitable that all we'd be doing is prolonging the pain. The wait."

"_Almost_ inevitable. Please let me cling to that almost."

"... Please take care of yourself."


	35. Loss (part 1 of 2)

"You're back in here again."

"I like it in here."

"Can I sit? ... Thanks. ... What do you think of when you sit in here?"

"You're going to joke to me about religion again, aren't you."

"No. I wasn't."

"Well... This, this _thing_. It has changed everything. Not just that Blaine isn't... _here_. It's changed the way I think, the way I look at things. I come here to sort things out. In my head."

"And religion helps with that?"

"Do you really think it's that hilarious?"

"I'm just trying to understand."

"...okay. Well, no, religion doesn't help. It just gives me another angle."

"And another angle..."

"Stops me from thinking about the probable. Yes."

"...you really want to hold on to the belief that he'll completely overcome this."

"I don't have a choice, sweetheart."

"...you haven't called me sweetheart since before you left."

"I... No. I haven't."

"...I missed it."


	36. Loss (part 2 of 2)

"_Ku_-urt! We're going to be late for _cla_-ass!"

"Go without me."

"...what's wrong? ...Kurt?"

"Please, Rachel. Just go."

"... Oh, Kurt. Hey, stop crying. What's all... What's all this lot?"

"Eighteen months."

"... Sorry?"

"Eighteen months. Today would have been our, our... one and a half years anniversary."

"Kurt... It still can be, you know."

"He's not there, Rach."

"Kurt..."

"Please. Go. Tell them I'm not coming in today. I'm going to call my dad."

"...okay."


	37. Pause (part 1 of 4)

"Hey, Burt."

"Oh, hey Finn. How is everything?"

"Yeah, fine. How's Blaine?"

"...no change."

"Oh. Poor Kurt."

"Poor everyone, I think, Finn. Kate's given up all hope. She's just trying to repair her relationship with her husband now."

"Isn't he spending a lot of time in the hospital chapel now?"

"...where did you hear that?"

"Dunno."


	38. Pause (part 2 of 4)

"Hullo?"

"Hi dad."

"Hey, kiddo. How are things?"

"Really good, actually. Though Rachel's in a strop with me."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because we had this... thing and I've just realised I'm not meant to tell anyone about it."

"Kurt. Who am I going to tell?"

"...mm, okay. Right. Basically, we had a competition. One to see who could sing best. Because she didn't believe that I threw the high F on purpose when we sang Defying Gravity in school and so we-"

"You threw the high F?"

"... That's not important. Anyway, everyone got together and we sort of voted and, well, I won. And she's upset."

"Right. ... Kiddo, do you realise we're been speaking for almost a whole minute and you haven't-"

"How's Blaine?"

"No change."

"...thank you."


	39. Pause (part 3 of 4)

"C-Cooper?"

"Mom. What is it?"

"I was wondering... How do you feel about knowing your brother is slipping away?"

"It's hell, mom."

"And you'd rather get back to work, yeah?"

"...I will be here for as long as it takes."

"Takes for what?"

"For him to get better."

"... You share your father's faith."

"I don't understand you, mom."

"Cooper, I can't watch him die! I can't go in there and sit with him every day when I know he won't get better!"

"But you don't know that, mom."

"Stop kidding yourself, Cooper, _please_. You're just making it harder for all of us."

"... Right."


	40. Pause (part 4 of 4)

"Dad!"

"Oof. Easy, kiddo."

"Sorry. I'm just so happy to see you again."

"New York that bad, huh?"

"No. No, not at all. New York is wonderful."

"Oh. Well, good. Here, leave your bags there. Come through to the living room."

"Little brother!"

"Hey. ... No, still older than you. Hi Carole."

"We've missed you, Kurt."

"Good. Hey, I kid! It's great to be back for the holidays. Carole, do you need any help cooking?"

"That'd be marvellous. Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"Um, Kurt?"

"Dad?"

"... Aren't you going to go see Blaine?"

"...tomorrow."


	41. Stop (part 1 of 3)

"Blaine, help me out here, please. Mom is convinced we're wasting our time pinning our hope on nothing. But you're not nothing, Blaine. Believe it or not, dad's on your side while mom... Mom's not really 'against'. She just isn't that crazy about the waiting for something to happen. Surprise us, yeah? Stop them fighting. They've been so good together recently. If you'd just wake up th-... Kurt?"

"...hi."

"You're back!"

"Indeed I am."

"You were right."

"...huh?"

"You said you might see me again."

"... Oh. Yeah, yeah I'm here."

"Well it's great to see you. Here, take this seat. I'll bet you want some time alone with him. I'll wait outside."

"No, Cooper, I...

"... Hi. Um, I'm back. New York is... Oh, it's so amazing! There are people just like me there, people who are equally as obsessed with film musicals and fashion. I mean, yeah, there are loads of Rachel Berrys there too but, can you believe it, I am living with Satan and actually kind of enjoying it. Santana that is, in case you don't understand what I'm... How could you understand? You're not there.

"Blaine. Even the word feels d-dead on my tongue. Eight months. You've been gone for eight months... I love you, Blaine. I love you more than anything. I didn't think I could live without you. I didn't think I'd ever have to try. But... Blaine, this is fruitless. Maybe in the beginning I would have sat here and, and believed, truly believed, that you'd open your eyes for me. But not now. I don't believe in miracles, Blaine. I believed in you, but...

"... You have hair in your eyes. There you go. Is that better? ... I am talking to myself; you can't answer.

"Blaine. This will be the last time I'll see you, Blaine. I can't keep coming back and sitting here and watching you not wake up, especially when I already know you won't. When you arrive in your next life, I hope you remember that I love you. ... One final kiss to send you on your way...

"...I love you, Blaine Anderson."


	42. Stop (part 2 of 3)

"God. ... Is that how you start a prayer? I... I don't know. I've never done this before. Can you forgive me? If I don't do it quite right?

"I'm still not sure I entirely believe in you. But I have tried everything else and still my son is lying asleep. I am willing to try anything. Um, my son is called Blaine Anderson. Oh, are you not helping him out because... because he's gay? No. No, that's just ridiculous. It's only your misinformed followers who think that being gay isn't okay. There's nothing wrong with it. It's not like he had a choice.

"You know, I used to think it was wrong. It's why I left, you know. I left him because I thought it was wrong and because I was sure he'd get hurt. Now look. He has been hurt. He was hurt after the dance and he's hurt again now. And I wanted so badly to make it up to him. So badly. It's why I came home. And then before I can even see him...

"Make him better. Please. I don't know if miracles are reserved for special people, but... God, my son is pretty special. To me.

"How am I meant to end this thing? Oh, right.

"Amen."


	43. Stop (part 3 of 3)

"Hey kiddo. You haven't been returning my calls."

"Sorry. I have been really busy."

"Too busy to talk to your old man?"

"...sorry."

"Hey, Kurt, I'm only messing with you. Oh, and Cooper told me to tell you-"

"Dad?"

"Kurt."

"Can we not talk about Blaine?"

"Oh. It's just he said-"

"Ever."

"... Kurt?"

"I don't want to know about his 'progress'. Because there never is any. I don't want to know what his brother said, or how his parents are, or about any cases of incredible recoveries. I don't want to be told when he finally dies, dad. I don't want to know. Because he already is. Really, that's just a case of making it official."

"But-"

"I don't even want to hear his name mentioned again."

"... Are you alright?"

"I will be if you do this for me."


	44. Crazy (part 1 of 2)

"Whoops. I didn't mean to trip over the rug. Sorry. Now, let's see what we have in the fridge... It's pretty empty. I should probably go shopping. Where's my shopping list and a p-

"I am talking to myself. Oh. ... Am I going mad?

"... Come on, Kate, find a pen. Try on the... Top shelf, _aha_! I knew there'd be one up there. ... Okay, so that one's out of ink. ... That one works better. Right. I'll get some beers in for Robert and Cooper. What shall we have to eat tonight, hmm? I could make a casserole. Yes, a casserole. I won't put shallots in because Blaine doesn't like them. Carrots. What else do I-... Blaine. I don't need to worry about Blaine. Blaine's not eating with us. He won't ever eat with us again. So, shallots.

"My, my, the house is quiet. I'm going to turn the radio on now."


	45. Crazy (part 2 of 2)

"Oy, Butt Pirate. Cute guy. Two o'clock. He's been checking your ass out all evening."

"... He's cute."

"Duh. I have eyes."

"And I am rolling mine at you right now."

"Kurt, he's coming over."

"Well, Streisand. I think that's our cue to leave. Have fun, Fruity Pie."

"Santana! Don't just- ... Hi."

"Hey. I haven't seen you around before."

"I haven't been around before."

"New to New York? I could show you the best sites."

"Can you believe that I've actually lived here for a year and still haven't been to the Statue of Liberty?"

"And you haven't had guys offering to take you places before?"

"... You're new to this, aren't you."

"...is it really that obvious?"

"It was the 'take you places' which had me doubting."

"And now you're completely put off, right?"

"Actually, no. My friend was right. You are cute."

"...th-thanks?"

"You don't often have people paying you compliments, do you? ... Are you only recently out?"

"...yeah."

"And you're interested?"

"You're gorgeous."

"Thank you, honey. See, that's how you take a compliment."

"Will you teach me?"

"Only if you show me the tourists' New York."

"Deal."


	46. Hope (part 1 of 2)

"Doc?"

"Mr Anderson. How can I help you?"

"Are there still things you can do for my brother? Or have you just given up?"

"... Mr Anderson, there is a finite number of things we can try-"

"But you haven't tried them all?"

"Not yet. Mr Anderson, your mother has given up hope."

"So I should too? Is that what you're saying?"

"Not at all. I'm saying you should prepare yourself. And take care of her."

"That goes without saying, doc."

"Then you should be fine. Mr Anderson..."

"Oh, please. Just call me Cooper."

"In my professional medical life, I've never had a patient wake up after being in a coma for over a year."

"But that's not to say it doesn't happen."

"It does happen. You like latte?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I've just got one and I've had a call. Here."

"...thanks."

"You're welcome."


	47. Hope (part 2 of 2)

"Uh. Oh, that tastes amazing. Thank you."

"Long day?"

"The longest. Can you believe that I had a guy in today who had pretty much a scrapheap car. And he wanted it fixing."

"Sweetie, you're working too hard."

"Oh, it helps get my mind of other things. ... Finn around?"

"Mike's."

"So we have the house to ourselves tonight?"

"We have the house to ourselves."

"... He never asks about Blaine any more, you know."

"Maybe he knows you'll tell him if there's any change. Doesn't want to dredge pain up unnecessarily."

"That's just the thing. He asked me not to mention him."

"...it'll be a coping mechanism. Burt, you know full well that if he wakes up-"

"But that's just it. Do you truly think that Blaine'll wake up?"

"...anything's possible."

"And you think that even with your medical knowledge?"

"... Okay, it's highly unlikely. And maybe Kurt's actually being the sensible one here. Pre-empting what he now believes to be inevitable. Anyway, you were the one who told him to leave Lima."

"I did, but... Even the kid's mom has given up."

"Weren't you the first to believe that he would stay asleep? Not wake up?"

"...I was."

"Burt. Kurt is a bright lad."

"Because he's forgetting all about Blaine?"

"He could never forget a single thing about Blaine."

"You sure?"

"I promise."


	48. Then

"Oh, sorry, were you going in?"

"No, it's fine dad. You go."

"How about... we go in together?"

"Dad? It's been over two years."

"... How about we sit down?"

"Two years and we're still sitting on the same seats."

"This is where we were sitting when you told me you forgave me."

"Dad?"

"What is it, Cooper?"

"Mom hasn't been to see him in over a year. Kurt gave up weeks after that. Do you think it'll be us next? Or Blaine?"

"I think we've started to focus too much on numbers and times and dates and probabilities. We've stopped thinking about the way his eyes lit up when he smiled so that they looked like molten pools of happiness. Or how he'd always pull his hair out of his gel when he was nervous or excited, and you could only tell which he was by if his eyes were open or closed."

"And what about Toby next-door? Be honest, dad. I can't have been the only one who knew he was gay before he came out."

"You weren't."

"... The Christmas incident!"

"Oh yeah. Wow, I'd nearly forgotten about that. 2004?"

"I think so."

"He came bouncing into our room - mine and your mother's - at some ungodly hour in the morning."

"He'd already been in to wake me up."

"Seriously? The bastard... But we told him to go back to bed. Told him Santa's presents were in the house but he'd have to wait until we were ready or he'd been taken off the 'nice' list."

"So he decided to go downstairs anyway. Poked around under the tree to see if he could tell what anything was just by feel. I don't think I ever told you this, but I went down for a coffee at eight and it had already happened?"

"Really?"

"Pine needles everywhere. Tinsel shedding its glitter. Piles upon piles of broken baubles. And Blaine sitting in the middle of it all, cherubic face shaped into a surprised 'o'."

"I'm still amazed that nobody heard it."

"...can we go in now?"

"Come on."


	49. Next

"...Santana?"

"Dough-face? Come, sits you down. You have something important to ask Auntie Tana."

"You stole that one from Sue."

"Recycled. What's up?"

"...do you think I'm making the right decision?"

"I think only you can know that. So, what's on your mind?"

"And now you're stealing from Facebook. San, I love him. I know I do. I guess maybe I'm just excited? And that is translating itself into nerves."

"It's not too late to back out. But I don't think you want to."

"...no. No, you're absolutely right. It's just nerves and I can't wait-"

"... Kurt? Kurt! Berry, get me a glass of water! Pronto!"

"Why?"

"Just do it! Kurt, come on. I don't know what's happening. Please, you're really scaring me..."

"You can ask politely next ti- Kurt?"

"He just collapsed. I don't know why or what's wrong. And his breathing..."

"I know, Santana, I can hear it."

"Thank god he fell on my bed, the dick, or he would have hit his head pretty- Kurt?"

"Nngghhh..."

"Kurt, come on, drink this. Spill any and you're dead, but just drink."

"... What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell us that? Can you sit up?"

"... Yeah. Oh, my head."

"Kurt? What do you think happened?"

"...something."

"Gold medal, smarty pants."

"No, I mean something. To somebody else. I... Oh god. _Dad_. Did he have a second heart attack? Rach, please, ring him."

"Doing it right now."

"Juicy Fruit?"

"Recycling your own, now?"

"I'm glad you're okay."


	50. Now

"Dad?"

"Mm?"

"It's day 1000."

"Cooper... Have you been counting this whole time?"

"No. No, I just... I have something on my phone which counts days from a date."

"1000 days. Wow."

"...he's not going to wake up, is he?"

"We can't give up, Coop."

"It's been too long. And looking at him... I'm scared, dad."

"We're both scared. All scared. But look. He's still your brother, Cooper. He's going to wake up. I love him. He has to."

"Oh, dad..."

"He has to- Cooper... _Cooper_! Cooper, look!"

"Dad..."

"Come on, Blaine, open your eyes. Move your hand again, come on..."

"Doctor!"

"My son... You're back, I can't believe... That's my boy..."

"_Doctor_!"

"Come on..."

"What's happened?"

"He's waking up, doctor. My boy's waking up."

"Blaine? Blaine, can you hear me?"

"Uuuuu..."

"Gentlemen, can I ask you to leave the room while we check he's okay medically?"

"Take care of my son. _Please_."

"I will, Mr Anderson."

"... Do you think this is the last time we'll sit in these seats?"

"What about all those people who recover and then relapse, though?"

"Dad, we can't think like that! We've been waiting for this for so long, and he has- What are you doing?"

"Calling your mom. Kate?"

"Robert?"

"He's waking up."

"...what?"

"We were in there, Kate. Day 1000, Cooper said. And now he's _waking up_."

"I'll be there as soon as I can!"

"I love you."

"I love you too. ... Cooper? Thank you."

"What for?"

"For never giving up on him. For sticking this out with me."

"He's my brother. Like I had a choice."

"Others did."

"They were scared, dad. You can blame them."

"Mr Anderson, Cooper. You can come in now."

"... Blaine... You're really awake..."

"Blaine, you have been asleep for a very long time. It's quite amazing that you've woken up. Can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up, please?"

"... Two and a thumb. Where am I?"

"Oh god..."

"It is natural for you to feel disorientated. You got hit by a car nearly three years ago and have been asleep ever since."

"That's... I'm in a hospital."

"Yes. How much can you remember from the accident?"

"...I don't know."

"Okay. That's okay. See those two men standing over there?"

"I do."

"Do you recognise either of them?"

"...should I? I... I don't."

"Oh _god_..."

"Okay. That's alright. It might take time. Can you tell me your name, please?"

"I... I don't... don't... Where's Kurt?"


End file.
